Short Stack Challenge
by Just Gabz
Summary: Some friends challenged me to write a ficlit for each song by Short Stack. This is me bringing my two favourite things together, Short Stack and Torchwood. Mainly Janto Fic one has spoilers for Cyberwoman
1. Rain On Her Parade

**Title: **_**Rain On Her Parade**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Lisa Hallet, Rose Tyler, Myfanwy**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff/Angst**_

**Summary: **_**After the events of Cyber woman, Ianto confronts Jack…**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by Short Stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't, cue crying sequence.**_

**Prompt: **_"…And she swept me right off my feet, and stole my last breath and I stole her sheets  
__And then she confessed, I hate you more than you hate me boy but I don't give a damn  
__So kiss me underwater with your hands  
__And I don't care about the ambulance, nostalgia knows her name, they call her loner, they call her loner  
__And I'd be ever so inclined one day to rain on her parade like I don't know her, like I don't know her and capture her embrace…"_

* * *

Ianto stared at the floor. He was supposed to have left ages ago but he didn't want to. His flat only held bad memories. He looked up when he heard footsteps and let out a shaky breath. Jack looked back at him, his arms crossed firmly in front of him.

"Are you going to retcon me?" Ianto's voice was a soft whisper.

"No."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we need you here, no matter what you did."

"I did the right thing." Ianto said quietly but sternly.

Jack took a few steps forward, "Do you honestly think that that was still her in there?"

"It was and she loved me. You killed her."

"You can take out your anger on me if you want but you need to face the truth at some point."

It was Ianto's turn to take a few tentative steps forward.

"I could have saved her."

"No you couldn't. She died at Canary Wharf. There was nothing you could've done."

"She was still in there."

"No, Ianto. You really need to get it through your head, she was not in there." Jack pronounced each word slowly.

"You don't know that! You can't know that, not for sure."

"I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"You killed her. How can you live with yourself? What do you see when you look in the mirror!?"

"I'm not the monster here." Jack kept his voice stern but tried to hide any signs of anger.

Ianto stood in front of him now, anger clear on his face.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Well that was bound to happen."

Ianto stabbed Jack with every word he said, "_You _set Myfanwy on her! _You _ordered me to kill her, _me_! _You _killed her and I hate you for everything you did! You have taken everything I've ever loved away from me!"

Jack looked down at the floor, trying to figure out what he could say to help the hurting Welshman. But that was it; there was nothing he could say. Ianto said it all for him. He had taken everything from the younger man. How was he supposed to make that better?

"I lost people in Canary Wharf too." Jack's voice was so quiet Ianto strained to hear it as he spoke of Rose Tyler, the girl for all he knew was dead.

"Don't you dare…for one minute…pretend you know what I'm going through!"

"You think I haven't lost people before!?" Jack's resolve started to crumble, the anger finally coming out, "I've lost more people than you could imagine. Don't _you _pretend to be the only one that hurts!"

Ianto stared at Jack, unsure what to say or do.

"Ianto…it will get better. You need to trust me on this one; I will help you through this."

"I don't want your help. I want you to kill me, or to retcon me. I just want to forget this ever happened."

"No. I would never let you forget her. Lisa wouldn't-"

Ianto interrupted him, "Don't say her name."

"…She would want you to remember her, to keep fighting."

"How would you know!? You didn't know her!"

"I'm starting to think you didn't either."

"Shut it! I knew her more than anyone!"

"Then you'd know she'd want you to move on! She'd want you to find someone else and to be happy!"

Ianto pushed Jack away from him and walked towards the cog door, giving up on the captain, giving up on everything.

Jack ran after the Welshman, grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him back. Ianto stared into Jack's eyes for a moment, saw the pain in them and looked back at the floor.

"Don't leave." Jack's voice was quiet again.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment at the moment."

"I can look after myself."

"Stop pretending! I'm so sick of this façade!"

"And I'm so sick of you Jack! You expect everyone, every_thing_ to fall at your feet! You expect me to tell you everything!"

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and could see the pain. It was like they were screaming for love, screaming for help. He wrapped his arms around the Welshman and pulled him into a strong kiss.

Ianto stiffen, unsure of what to do for a moment before finally relenting, kissing back. In those short moments he felt a bit of the hole in himself fill.

He quickly pulled away from Jack, rushing back towards the cog door, "I've got to go."

_**A/N: Not really sure if I like this one or not personally…love the song though xD Please Review?**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	2. Counting The Stars

**Title: **_**Counting The Stars**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Jack's back from the year that never was and Ianto lets him stay at his flat while they avoid themselves**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"…I'll wait for you forever so, this is the part at the end of act one_

_Where I turn to you and I say number one, we're just getting started; we're just warming up so I'll kiss you again and again and again…"_

Ianto sat in his flat, staring at the coffee table in front of him. They had to avoid themselves for the rest of the night and what better way then to stay at his flat? He never stayed there anymore. Instead, he'd been sleeping in the hub, in Jack's bunk, trying to feel close to the captain. Jack however, had nowhere to go so he relented; he let him come back to his flat. Lonely, that was the best way to describe how he felt while Jack was gone. He was back now, would it be different?

"Ianto? You okay?"

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, just letting that voice enter his mind before finally looking up at Jack.

"You _can _sit down, you know?"

Jack nodded, sitting next to the Welshman, unsure of how to act around him. He still wasn't one hundred percent certain of how long he'd been gone but he had seen the shock in their eyes, especially Ianto's. In the younger man's he saw something else though, he saw sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to leave again?" Ianto's voice was a quiet whisper.

"No." Jack didn't hesitate in answering, "Not if I don't have to and even then, I'll tell you first."

"Really?"

Ianto was still coming to terms with the fact that Jack was there. He wanted to touch him, his hand, something just so that he wouldn't disappear. He looked up and Jack was smiling at him, his eyes twinkling in that way that he remembered so well, except it was better in person.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Ianto watched him for a moment before grabbing Jack and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much." Ianto sighed.

Jack ran soothing circles on the Welshman's back, "I missed you too Yan"

Ianto couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he cried into Jack's shoulder, "Please don't go away again."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Jack reassured him, "Nothing's going to keep me away from you."

"It was so quiet without you. I felt so alone."

"You're not alone anymore Ianto. I'm so sorry I left you like that."

Ianto gripped Jack just a little bit tighter, letting that smell that was starting to disappear from the bunk surround him.

Jack lifted Ianto's head to meet his gaze. He wiped away the tears on the younger man's face, smiling reassuringly.

Ianto cupped Jack's cheeks and grinned, "I can't believe you're really here."

"Believe it." Jack chuckled.

Ianto felt his heart warm at the sound of that chuckle. He grabbed the captain and hugged him again.

"I didn't realise how much I missed you."

"I thought about you every day."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll tell you where I was…I…just give me some time."

"It's okay. I don't mind, really. I'm just glad you're back."

"It's good to be back."

Ianto gripped Jack by the collar of his coat, pulling him closer and kissing him tenderly. Jack's arms found their way to the small of Ianto's back, pulling him closer. Ianto let his hands wander through Jack's hair. Even the feel of the soft locks through his fingers was comforting. The taste of Jack's lips was even better than he remembered.

Jack murmured into soft lips, "God, I've missed you."

_**A/N: I like this one a little better (: Please continue to review. I love you all so much! =D**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	3. It's4U

**Title: **_**It's4U (AKA Enough For Now)**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff and tiniest bit of angst**_

**Summary: **_**Jack just wants to stay…**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't ):**_

**Prompt: **_"…Let me stay with you for a while, for a day or maybe two  
Let me lay with you see your smile never follow through  
Straight from 'Whoa-Ohs' to 'Oh-Ohs'  
From goodbye calls to overdose  
I write your name in bullets so you're the last thing through my head  
(It's4U, It's4U) Lovers become us luscious…"_

Ianto cleaned the hub again and Jack watched him carefully. How often did he do that in one day? He wondered how little alone time the poor Welshman actually got. He realized maybe he should order him to leave, just for himself.

"Sir, can you please stop watching me? It's unnerving." Ianto called and Jack chuckled under his breath at being caught out.

"You should go home."

Ianto paused and turned to him, confusion playing on his feature, "You want me to leave?"

"No! God no! I just thought you might like some…you time."

Ianto nodded before smiling at the captain, "You're right as usual."

Jack smiled back, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You…you don't mind if I finish this up tomorrow?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Not at all." Jack assured.

Ianto smiled appreciatively before closing the gap between them in a soft kiss. Jack felt himself melt to the touch. It ended all too soon.

"Goodnight Jack."

"'Night Yan."

Jack watched him leave and the moment the cog door closed he felt just a little bit cold, just a little bit empty.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack lulled his head onto his desk, groaning. It was quiet and he hated every second of it. No tinkering of cups, no rustling of the rubbish bag, no footsteps or knocks at the door, nothing.

He couldn't help the occasional look at the door, expecting Ianto there. He looked at the clock. Ianto had been gone for a few hours now.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How did it come to this? He stared at the door waiting for something, anything to happen.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto was asleep for the first time in days when it happened. He groaned and swatted at his alarm when he heard the loud ringing sound. It took him a moment to realise that it was his phone. He fumbled for it before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Ianto? It's me."_

Ianto mumbled, still half asleep, "Jack? What time is it?"

"_Two o'clock. Am I interrupting anything?" _Jack asked apologetically.

"Only the great need for sleep." Ianto rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

There was a pause on the other end, _"Could you maybe…let me in?"_

"What? Why are you outside?"

"_Just…open the door please? It's cold."_

Ianto let out a deep breath, reluctantly getting out of bed. He reached the door slowly, his phone still in hand and opened it to see Jack standing in front of him, smiling at him.

Ianto held up his phone and flicked it shut before rubbing his eyes again, "What are you doing here Jack?"

"Can I come in?"

"Right, yeah." Ianto nodded absentmindedly, moving out of the way for the captain.

Ianto closed the door and turned around to be pinned to it.

"As much as I'd love this any other time, I'm half asleep Jack."

Jack chuckled, "Well I wouldn't want you falling asleep on me."

"Why are you here?"

Jack moved away so that Ianto could move again and sighed, "Let me stay with you?"

"What?"

"The hub is so quiet. I missed you, just let me stay with you?"

Ianto smiled and put an arm around Jack's shoulders, "Next time, let yourself in so I can sleep."

"…Wouldn't that weird you out, waking up with me next to you like that?"

"No, it'd be a pleasant surprise. Come on, I want to go to sleep."

Ianto dragged Jack back to the bedroom, slumping back into the soft sheets. Ianto nearly fell asleep as he waited for Jack to get changed but smiled when he felt the bed dip and a comforting arm wrap around his waist.

Ianto turned in the embrace, kissing Jack gently. The older man smiled and moved closer, softening to every touch.

"Goodnight Jack." Ianto murmured.

"'Night Yan."

Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and let sleep take him, feeling truly loved.

_**Ah, one of my favourite Short Stack songs 3 This fic is too soft for it though =/ ah well haha please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	4. Sway Sway Baby

**Title: **_**Sway Sway Baby**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Lisa Hallet**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**"Why didn't you make the first move?"**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by Short Stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't ):**_

**Prompt: **_"Reach for the stars kid, I've been wondering,  
__Heavens not too far kid, we've been tumbling,  
__Down, down baby, you're so audio, but I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman,  
__We keep in time kid, you're so into it, but if you were mine kid, we'd be intimate oh!  
__These razors ain't your roses, but I'm a gentleman, I'm such a gentleman,  
__Sway, sway baby, you're so audio, kill your boyfriend, we could be together oh! …"_

* * *

"_Since when do we run away!?" Ianto and Jack ran side by side._

"_Trust me Ianto, that thing will kill us and as much as I won't mind, I'd like you back in one piece."_

_Jack turned a corner, closely followed by Ianto. It was dark and it was raining, definitely not a good combination in Ianto's mind. He slipped a little as he turned the corner, quickly catching up and continuing to run next to the captain on the pavement. Running through the streets in the middle the night as it poured with rain wasn't on the list of things Ianto had planned that night and he was thoroughly annoyed._

"_Where did the others go?"_

"_Don't know; let's just hope for the best."_

_Ianto tripped again and this time Jack caught him, "Easy tiger." He chuckled._

_Jack's arms were so warm in contrast to the chill of the night air and the cold rain pouring down on them. Ianto felt goose bumps everywhere Jack held him._

"_Uh, sorry." Ianto murmured, getting back on his feet and running again._

_He felt the warmth of Jack's arms long after he'd let go. It almost tingled, a sensation he didn't want to have end._

"_Do you know where we're running?"_

"_Not really, just keep going." Jack said sternly, chancing a glance back, "Ianto, move!"_

_Jack gripped Ianto's arm and pulled him into a nearby alley, pressing him against the wall. Ianto went to speak but was stopped by the man pressing against him._

"_Ssh…"_

_Ianto looked down the alley and then to Jack's face. Jack looked back at him, smirking, the little glint of mischief in his eyes. Ianto felt the tingling sensation at his touch again._

_The rain had soaked Jack's hair, bits sticking to his face in the most delicious ways. He wondered how bad his was looking at that moment but didn't much care, preoccupied with the man in front of him, still holding him down._

_Their chests were pressed firmly together, both catching their breath. Ianto's eyes were fixed on Jack's, trying to read what he was thinking. He couldn't help himself. He wrapped an arm around Jack's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He didn't miss the moan of pleasure Jack made as he kissed back. Jack's hands ran through Ianto's hair and he knew for sure now that it would be a mess but he just didn't care. The touch, the smell, the taste of Jack all intoxicated him and he had to suppress his own moan._

_He finally pulled away for air but their lips barely separated, pressing their foreheads together._

"_I…I…" Ianto stammered unable to find his words._

"_Oh god, don't stop." Jack sighed, pressing his lips back to the younger man's._

Ianto smiled where he was sitting as he thought about their first kiss, their first proper kiss anyway. He still doesn't count that one when Lisa knocked him out.

"How was I?" Ianto jumped when he heard Jack's voice behind him.

"What?"

"You have that look on your face…that look of pure bliss. I must've been good to make you that happy, yeah?" Jack raised an eyebrow suggestively before chuckling.

"You have a sick mind." Ianto couldn't hold back his own laugh.

"Well then what were you thinking about?"

"Our first kiss. Why didn't you make the first move?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm a gentleman."

Ianto laughed at that, "Oh yeah, such a gentleman."

_**Short but my favourite of these fics so far. Probably the most famous Short Stack song and the best video clip seriously! In this song…Shaun reminds me SO much of Jack…is that wrong? Haha. I've got to say it's creepy that when I got to the bit "Do you know where we're running?" it started POURING!! Get some reviews to me please? Haha please?**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	5. One Step Closer

**Title: **_**One Step Closer**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**"Will you please give me your hand?"**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"…Place your hand in mine this lonely night (You're just so beautiful to me)  
Hold me close and I'll turn off the lights (You're just so beautiful)  
So we are one step closer and we are one step closer, come on come on woo!…"_

He was at his desk. He was at his desk writing up files. He was at his desk writing up files and he was adorable.

He watched. He watched the other man. He watched the other man and he was entranced.

He knew he was being watched and he didn't really mind but he was having trouble hiding the smile it brought to his face. He could only guess that it was a comfort for the other man to watch him. Did he realize that he knew he was being watched? He couldn't take it anymore.

"You can stop watching me. It's creepy."

"Oh come on Ianto, don't be a spoilsport." Jack chuckled.

"I'm inviting you to come closer and you're calling me a _spoilsport_?" Ianto raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh well, if that's your invitation…" Jack walked into the room, peering over Ianto's shoulder, "What 'ya up to?"

Ianto rubbed his eyes, "Filing, filing and more filing."

The older man gently massaged the Welshman's shoulders, earning a moan of pleasure as Ianto leaned back into the touch.

"You need to do something to unwind. You work too hard and you're _so_ tense."

"Someone's got to do this filing." Ianto sighed happily, "How did you get so good at that?"

"I'm naturally brilliant." Jack chuckled, quickly kissing Ianto's neck as he worked on the knots in his muscles.

Ianto let out another pleasured sound and Jack couldn't help but grin, "Why have you been hiding this talent of yours from me?"

"I didn't realize I was hiding it." Jack laughed.

The captain turned the chair Ianto was in to look down at him, the grin still shining proudly. He held out a hand for the younger man.

"…What are you doing Jack?"

"Being impulsive."

"What are you going to do? Pin me to a wall?" Ianto teased.

"Don't tempt me."

Ianto looked down at the hand held out to him and then back to Jack's face, obviously nervous.

"Will you please give me your hand?"

"Not until you tell me what you intend to do with it."

Jack chuckled, grabbing Ianto's hand, "You leave me no choice but to take your hand by force then."

Jack pulled on his hand, making the Welshman stand up. He tugged Ianto forward, away from the desk smiling brightly at him.

"Seriously Jack, what are you playing at?"

Jack turned down the lights in the room before moving back to Ianto, taking a step closer. He played with his wrist strap and Ianto's eyebrows rose when a soft melody filled the room.

"Dance with me?" Jack held out his hand again.

"What?"

"Please dance with me Ianto." Jack took one more step closer to the younger man.

"I…I…" Ianto stammered, looking into Jack's puppy dog eyes, "Stop with the eyes."

"Please?"

Ianto looked to the floor of the now dark room, reluctantly putting his hand in Jack's. The captain grinned and pulled Ianto against him, holding his waist with his other hand.

"Good boy."

"Shut up." Ianto smirked.

They moved slowly in time to the music, Jack smiled unconsciously.

"Why are we dancing Jack?"

"Because we can. I like it when you loosen up." Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's.

"I loosen up." Ianto protested.

Jack smirked, "Not very often but when you do, you're adorable."

"I don't like being adorable."

"Well you're too good at it."

Ianto sighed happily, leaning into Jack's touch, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Getting me to relax."

Jack smiled, stealing a quick kiss from the Welshman, "Anytime."

_**I'm excited! It's my birthday on Monday! 16 Wow! That seems like a really big birthday in my mind xD Please review me.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. 17

**Title: **_**17**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, The Doctor (Ten), Martha, Mentions Ianto Jones, The Master**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Jack misses Ianto in the year that never was…**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't, cue crying scene**_

**Prompt: **_"…And every thing that I said was just a slip of the tongue  
To reinforce what I meant that cliché you're number one  
Through it all so far away, I say it 17 times…"_

"We know you left someone behind." Martha mumbled as she sat on the floor by the captain in the Tardis.

Jack stared at the floor, still recovering from the Master's torture. He barely registered that she was there, thinking about watching his team die, watching _Ianto _die.

"Jack?" Martha placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He turned to her, wiping his eyes. She smiled at the older man reassuringly.

"What's she like?" Martha murmured.

"He." The Doctor sat at the other side of them, "It's that guy they brought in and…you know…isn't it?" The Doctor didn't want to remind Jack of what he'd been forced to watch.

Jack simply nodded, a faint smile gracing his face, "How did you know?"

"The Master showed me you suffering. The way you looked at each other, the way you reacted to him in particular…it just seemed like there was something there."

"What's he like then?" Martha asked curiously.

"He's…he's Ianto." Jack's smile grew as he thought of the younger man, "He always smells like coffee and mint. He has these…amazing blue eyes that sparkle in the right light." Jack chuckled, looking back at the floor, "He has the best sense of humour. He knows when I'm not entirely happy and he always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better."

The Doctor had a faint smirk on his face, "How long has it been?"

"Not long but I've always felt close to him." Jack's voice was quiet, "I miss him…_so_ much."

Martha wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's not your fault."

"But it _is _mine." The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Jack."

"No, it's my fault for coming. I just really needed some answers."

"And I really wish I could give you some. All I know is that you're a fixed point in time. You shouldn't exist, but that doesn't mean we don't want you to."

Jack smiled, running a hand through his hair, "Thanks Doc. I just keep thinking about my team."

"I still don't like you working for Torchwood."

"I don't follow London rules. I try to stay completely separate from them."

"Can I trust you with that?"

Jack nodded, "Of course." The captain sighed, "How long have I been gone?"

"For them? Four months give or take."

"He's going to kill me."

"He'll be happy to see you." The Doctor reassured him, "Jack, are you ready to see him again?"

"More than ever."

"You can go and see him now, I wouldn't ask you to come traveling with me when you have something to keep you here."

Jack stared at the Doctor, "Really?"

"Of course." The Doctor grinned his trademark grin when Jack pulled him into a strong hug.

"Thank you so much Doc."

_**This sucks but oh well. I really like this song though. Please review (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	7. Thick As Thieves

**Title: **_**Thick As Thieves**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff/Angst**_

**Summary: **_**Jack comforts Ianto after Countrycide (Character POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"Bled dry, A bullet never lies, look into my eyes girl would I lie to you?  
Stained grave, do you feel the same way? Tears run from her eyes girl, would I die for you?…"_

"Ianto? Ianto, just look at me, please."

I heard the voice, heard him talking but didn't dare interrupt. I didn't want him to stop talking.

"I'm here to help you, you know that, right?"

How could he ask that? We _all _knew he was there to help us. Admittedly, there were times when it seemed hard to believe he would even stay here but we knew he was there to help, in his own crazy way.

"They're gone Ianto. I won't let them hurt you."

Jack wouldn't, he couldn't let anyone hurt us, especially not Ianto. I still wonder if they realize we know about them. Their cover was blown at that moment though. The way Jack was talking to him, looking after him, it was obvious. They sat together on the sofa, looking so comfortable together.

"You saved my life." Ianto's voice was a whisper and I barely heard it.

The pain in that tiny sentence cut. It was enough to make anyone hurt and it took all my strength to not weep then and there. At best I barely suppressed a whimpering noise but I think they just thought it was the ordeal getting to me.

"Of course I did Yan. I'm so sorry they did that to you." Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and all I could do was watch.

Watch as my friend broke down in our boss' arms. Watch as my boss ran soothing circles along my friend's back and whispered reassurances in his ear. Watch as my friend pushed to get closer to our boss, breathing in like the only air he could get came from him.

"If you were a few seconds later…"

"Don't. I wasn't, that's all that matters."

I watched on as Jack held our beloved tea boy to him, trying to get him to feel life again. Jack pulled away from Ianto ever so slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"You're _so _important to me, you know that?"

"Not as important as you are for us."

"But I don't care about 'us', I care about _you_. So at the moment, I only want you to tell me what _you _think."

I didn't miss the quick yet soft and love filled kiss Ianto gave Jack before they rested their foreheads together and I suddenly felt like I was invading on an all too private moment.

I turned to the woman next to me, "We should go home."

"Yeah."

"I'll tell Jack, you go on ahead."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside, we can walk."

"Okay." I nodded in agreement, standing up from my seat.

"Hey, Jack?" I called, feeling horrible for interrupting the tender moment between the pair.

"Yeah?" Jack called back, barely moving away from Ianto.

It was clear that they were in no mood to be separate, not for long anyway.

"We're off home now, okay?"

"Sure, take tomorrow off too, yeah?" Jack stood up, pulling me into a strong hug.

"Look after him." I whispered in his ear.

I felt the vibration run through me, almost comfortingly as he chuckled, "Goodnight Gwen."

_**Ah, I REALLY love this song, so emotional! "Watch them fall to their knees, as I lay I think I'm flat lining" (L) I wanted whose point of view it was to be a bit of a mystery right until the end. Tell me this is okay, PLEASE!! Haha**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	8. Before Angels Fall

**Title: **_**Before Angels Fall**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"…Would you think I have a chance from the start?  
Every time you take my hand, you take my heart  
And I think I'm dying because you said, 'You take my breath away'  
I'll lay you down tonight, steal my heart away once more  
This rose will be our fire, one kiss before angels fall  
And now we're falling too far, one kiss before angels fall…"_

"Go home." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, smirking when he watched the shiver go through the Welshman at the breath on his neck.

"But I've got so much work to do."

"Look around you." Jack gestured to the empty room, "This is what the hub looks like when people go home for the night. Now you need to go home too."

"Do you want me to go home?" Ianto teased, turning to face him.

"No, I…"

"You want me to go _all_ the way to my place and leave you here _all _by yourself?" Ianto asked, playing with the captain's suspenders.

"You know I don't _want _you to go."

"Then I won't." Ianto said simply.

"But I don't want you working either."

"Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I'll be working." Ianto pointed out.

"What are you going to do then?" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not that." Ianto smirked when Jack's face fell, "Not yet anyway."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Make you coffee, look after you, keep you company." Ianto shrugged.

"Me, me, me. When are you going to start taking care of yourself?"

"You'd be surprised how much looking after me involves looking after you."

"What are you saying?"

Ianto sighed, "Just let me do my own thing and if that means looking after you then so be it."

"Okay. Just, no more Torchwood work, please? For me?" Jack smiled innocently.

"For you." Ianto agreed, running a hand along Jack's arm and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Good boy." Jack chuckled, "Although, coffee does sound good…"

"Hint, hint. Okay, I'm going." Ianto smiled, gently moving Jack out of his way.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, god!"

"What's wrong Yan?" Jack rushed to the sound of Ianto's yell.

"I hit my head." Ianto groaned, rubbing his head.

Jack grabbed Ianto's wrist and directed him to the sofa in the corner of the hub, "Lie down."

"It's not that bad, honestly."

"I said lie down." Jack repeated sternly.

Ianto sighed but relented, resting his head on the arm of the chair. Jack sat next to him and massaged his temples gently.

Ianto moaned happily, "As much as I love that, you don't need to do it."

"Yeah, I do. Does it still hurt?"

"Not really."

"Good." Jack smiled, running a hand across the younger man's cheek.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, watching his expression but not really sure what was running through the older man's mind.

"What?" Ianto finally asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

"You…you really take my breath away sometimes, you know?"

Ianto's breath caught for a moment, running a hand up and down the captain's back. Hearing Jack say that small little sentence overwhelmed him a little bit and he looked away from Jack. Jack lifted Ianto's face with his finger, their faces millimeters away from each other.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No, god no. I just, I never expect to hear you say things like that. You always come out with things like that when I least expect it."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely." Ianto pulled Jack closer by his braces and kissed him tenderly.

Jack sighed into the Welshman's lips, leaning closer and cupping his face in his hands. Ianto felt like he was falling, like Jack was the only thing that made sense in the mad little world and that was the most maddening thing of all. That _Jack _was all that made sense to him, made him feel real and made him feel alive.

"Okay" Ianto murmured through shaking breath, "You're not going to move from this spot."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's in your best interest to stay where you are."

"Oh really?" Jack chuckled.

Ianto kissed Jack again quickly, "Really."

_**Don't know if I like this or not, got to love the song though. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	9. Back Of My Head

**Title: **_**Back Of My Head**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff/Angst**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto's waiting for Jack to come back from the year that never was (Ianto's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**So, my friends told me to do a challenge, a story for each song by short stack to which I replied SERIOUSLY!?!? Bring the two things I love together!?!? Haha enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"…Are you out there? Are you anywhere?  
Just say goodbye, just like in my nightmare  
Are you lost without me? Are you're better off dead?  
You should keep it all here In the back of my head…"_

It was cold, so cold outside. I sat on top of a building. I knew this one well; it was one of Jack's favourites. I felt the chilly night air down to my bones and I tried to wrap into my coat further.

It had become a regular thing now. Every night I would go to a building and sit into the early hours of the morning, watching, wishing Jack would come back.

The stars were somehow a comfort. When I looked at them I imagined Jack out there, somewhere, no doubt saving a world. He seemed to have that effect on people.

Sometimes I spoke to him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I told him about my day. I begged him to come home. He never did and I felt just a little bit colder inside.

On this particular night I rested my head on a nearby wall on the rooftop, looking up into the beautiful, sparkling sky and I felt like Jack was there, somewhere.

"It's another bloody freezing night Jack." I sighed, my voice sounding loud in the silence, no matter how quiet it really was.

"I know, if you were here you'd wrap me up in that coat of yours, take me inside and we'd have some coffee. I wish you'd just come and do that. Please."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes of the fresh tears stinging at them.

"I miss you so much Jack…where are you? I want to hear about your adventures. I want to hear your voice."

How long had it been now? A month? A month and a half? The time seemed to move so much slower while Jack was gone. The hub was always quiet and I wasn't the same.

"I'm lonely without you Jack. So please, just come home, for me. I actually thought I saw you the other day. It wasn't you obviously. How pathetic is that? I've started seeing things." I chuckled, "I'm sure you'd have plenty to say about that."

I reminisced on the times I had shared with Jack. There was always flirting and laughing, joking. He was my friend, more of a friend than anyone else ever was, and could ever be. Our first kiss. I laughed at the thought of it. I didn't know what to do at the time and as usual, Jack had taken control.

"No regrets, that was what you always said to me. I do regret one thing though Jack," I let out a shaky breath, "I really wish I had taken up your offer that one night and just bloody fucked you, just because I could have felt closer to you, one more time. Does that make me selfish?"

I glanced at my watch and sighed. Three o'clock in the morning. I didn't want to leave that night. I wanted to stay close to Jack, even if it wasn't actually him.

I stayed on the roof until three thirty and I knew I'd have to leave.

If I wanted any sleep before I got up at six, I'd have to leave. Sometimes I really hated looking after the team. I needed Jack there. I looked after the team and he looked after me but now it was left to me to pick up the pieces, at least most of them.

"I better go." I looked to the ground and then back at the sky one last time that night, "Goodnight Jack. I'll be back, same time tomorrow."

_**By far, my favourite Short Stack song, I seriously suggest this song to everyone, it's worth listening to. I love that Andy does this one himself.**_


	10. Ladies And Gentlemen

**Title: **_**Ladies And Gentlemen**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, OCs**_

**Warnings: **_**None really, slight fluff**_

**Summary: **_**There's something in the hospital…I'm going to use the lyrics through this one (:**_

**Author Notes: **_**Making this a long one hopefully**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"…Lets kiss and tell an awful truth, the definition of your tongue packed full of slick and this relationship will sink, in this hostile place of hospital sound racka track a track a ah!…"_

The dull beeping of heart monitors filled the hospital, making the otherwise quiet, stale white hallways feel unnerving. The atmosphere changed as the hospital doors were pushed open, revealing three people moving in unison.

_Ladies and gentlemen can I,  
Say this story seems alive away from you,  
We'll hope for love on hotel floors,  
And write a history for teens with dreamer's truths_

At the front of the group, a man dressed in old military uniform, his deep blue coat flowing behind him as they walked through the hallways. He wore a slightly lighter blue shirt and from the collar you could see a white one beneath that. His dark hair was tussled in a fashionable way that somehow seemed right for him and his blue eyes were icy and filled with determination.

_Then he looks her in the eye,  
She considers hiding spades and trumps so bland  
Such a crush of subtle signs,  
And disclaimers wish for wings in idle hands and he said baby jump_

There was a woman to his left. Her dark hair moved in compliment to every step she made, her dark eyes fixed firmly in front of them. She wore dark navy skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, red undershirt and long black boots. She didn't seem as unnerving as the man in the middle, maybe a little bit intriguing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, from the hospital,  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy  
Sing oh, oh, oh, oh from the hospital,  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy_

The man to the right of them wore a dark suit with a red shirt underneath and a red tie with black stripes. His dark hair was shorter than the man in the middle's but also slightly tussled, though not nearly as much. His grey blue eyes were like a storm and if someone were to stop, to look at them they could see pain in them, hidden deep within.

"Hi." The man in the middle smiled cheerfully at the receptionist, "We're going to need access to all areas of this place."

"I'm sorry, we can't…"

"Yes, you can. We have clearance." He assured.

The girl behind the desk shook her head in confusion, "You are…?"

"Torchwood." The man answered simply, winking at her.

Before she had a chance to answer, they started walking down the halls again, not stopping to ask nor answer any questions.

_So wrap your lips around these lies,  
Just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight,  
Into my arms, into the sea,  
Just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight_

"You can't go five minutes without a flirt, can you?" Gwen scoffed as they walked into an empty room filled with files.

"You know me."

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is?"

"Why are you the one angry with me? You'd think he would be." Jack retorted, gesturing to the Welshman next to him.

"I'm not getting involved." Ianto murmured as he moved through the isles of files, trying to see if the creature was in this room.

_Let's kiss and tell an awful truth,  
The definition of your tongue packed full of slick  
And this relationship will sink  
In this hostile place of hospital sound racka track a track a ah!_

"Come on though, you're not angry are you?"

Ianto sighed, "No Jack."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I'm used to you flirting with people."

Jack paused for a moment, watching Ianto look through the room. He looked to Gwen, noting that she was going in another direction. He grabbed a hold of the younger man's arm and pulled him into a soft kiss. Ianto sighed contentedly, running a hand along Jack's cheek. Jack rested his hand at the small of the Welshman's back, pulling him closer.

"You know…you know I only have eyes for you, right?" Jack murmured into Ianto's lips when they parted for air.

"I know, I told you I wasn't angry."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, from the hospital,  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy  
Sing oh, oh, oh, oh from the hospital,  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy_

"Oi you two! Get off of each other long enough to get the job done, yeah?"

Jack chuckled as the younger man blushed, kissing him again quickly before letting him go.

"I don't think there's anything in here."

"Alright, let's keep moving then." Jack sighed, turning to the door again.

Ianto opened the door, letting Gwen and Jack out first before quickly following behind. They felt eyes on them and Gwen turned to look at a woman watching them. Her leg was plastered. The woman had light brown hair and deep hazel eyes that watched them carefully. Gwen smiled reassuringly at her and kept moving with the others.

_So wrap your lips around these lies,  
Just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight,  
Into my arms, into the sea,  
Just to fall in love girl, love girl oh!_

"Down this way…" Ianto said, uncertainty filling his voice but the others obliged, moving with him.

Jack pushed open another set of doors and they found themselves in an empty hall, the light much more dull than the halls they were in moments before. Gwen impulsively looked back into the lighter area before moving forward slowly.

_We're playing at your home team quarter breaker,  
We're swaying while the home team's swimming alone,  
So don't you swim alone tonight!_

"I don't know Jack. For a hospital, this seems a little…dead."

"Never say that in a hospital." Gwen murmured as she looked into different empty rooms.

"You know what I mean. There's no screaming or anything in this area but even back there, it was a little quiet. You'd think that someone would've noticed something if there was something in here."

"Don't speak so soon." Jack mumbled and stared at the corner.

He could hear growling. Not just growling, but familiar growling. He'd heard it a hundred times before.

"You have the weevil spray, right?"

Ianto pulled it out of his pocket, "Of course."

_And she said oh! This intimacy,  
Well you've stitched my throat here like a shotgun  
So, put your hands up hun, start up the machine  
And can I ask you one more question? Say oh!_

"Gwen go left, Ianto take right, I'll distract it."

"Again? Jack, you just want to get yourself killed, don't you?" Ianto groaned.

"Well if I get hurt, we're in a good place to get myself patched up."

"Yes but if you die you're in a terribly public place." Ianto pointed out.

"Ianto, can we argue about this later?" Gwen stressed, not moving her eyes from the weevil.

Ianto let out a shaky breath, "Fine."

"Alright, move!"

Ianto and Gwen moved either side of the weevil and Jack moved forward in small, slow steps.

_This intimacy,  
Well you've stitched my throat here like a shotgun  
So, put your hands up hun, start up the machine  
And can I ask you one more question? Say oh!_

Jack watched the weevil carefully before it suddenly lunged at him, pinning him to the floor and trying to rip at his neck before anything else.

"Do something!" Jack yelled out desperately.

Gwen picked up a fire extinguisher, looking at Ianto for confirmation and receiving a small nod of approval.

"Try to stay out of the way Jack!" She yelled, slightly panicked.

"Just do something!"

She swung the extinguisher; hitting the weevil and making it stagger from the captain.

"Jack!" Ianto tossed the spray at the older man.

Jack caught it and quickly sprayed the creature. The weevil staggered on its feet once more. Gwen held the extinguisher ready to hit the weevil again, watching intently for its next move. The creature growled angrily but moments later collapsed.

_Olay! So wrap your lips around these lies,  
Just to fall in love girl, love girl tonight,  
Into my arms, into the sea,  
Just to fall in love girl, ooh oh ooh oh ow! _

Ianto moved to Jack's side, lifting his head and checking his neck.

"You're bleeding." He murmured, trying not to touch the spot for risk of aggravating it.

"I'm fine."

"But Jack…"

"Ianto!" Jack gripped the younger man's wrists, "I promise you, I'm fine."

"I know you're fine but it doesn't mean that that doesn't hurt."

Jack smiled at the Welshman, "It doesn't hurt that much, I'll be fine."

Ianto tilted Jack's face to look him in the eyes, "You promise me?"

"I promise you, it'll be fine." Jack chuckled, "Stop worrying about me Ianto."

Ianto smiled, quickly kissing the older man, "Okay, we need a gurney."

_We're playing at your home team quarter breaker,  
We're swaying while the home team's swimming alone,  
So don't you swim alone tonight!_

Jack moved ahead again, this time pulling a gurney behind him.

"Thank you." He smiled at the receptionist.

"Hey! You can't just…"

"Haven't we been through this conversation already?"

The three of them didn't stop, moving all the way back out the door they had come from.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, from the hospital,  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy  
Say oh, oh, oh, oh from the hospital,  
We're honorary members of the red carpet academy!_

She had seen it all. Watched as the three of them took down the great creature. The man in the suit looked so scared at the sight of the blood on the other man's neck. The care, the fear had taken her off guard. He wasn't scared in the face of the creature but the blood on the other man's neck terrified him?

She watched the men kiss. She watched the three of them pulling the creature onto the gurney they'd found in the other room. She'd watched the entire scene and managed to hide it well. She watched as they left, wondering if she was the only one to have witnessed the three of them.

The word the man had uttered earlier came to mind and she involuntarily murmured, "Torchwood…"

_**A/N: My favourite song? Definitely! An AMAZING film clip that just goes to show Short Stack are only getting better. This song is my Torchwood song. It makes me think of them coming in guns blazing and leaving somewhere like nothing's happened, kind of like in this story (: I love you Bradie Webb, Shaun Diviney and Andy Clemmensen. I encourage you to look at the clip; it might help you make sense of some of the bits of my fic. Andy, I know I'm so going to punish whoever beat you guys up but with those cuts and bruises, you are the sex! Haha, okay, I'll stop. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	11. Darling, I'll Be Your Werewolf

**Title: **_**Darling, I'll Be Your Werewolf**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Gwen Cooper **_

**Warnings: **_**Senseless Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**What do you know about Werewolves?**_

**Author Notes: **_**…I don't know.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_"…We're going to hell, just because we're werewolves, we're werewolves A-oo A-oo  
Our love it's quite a thrill, Darling I'll be your werewolf your werewolf A-oo A-oo A-oo!…"_

Jack smirked as the sight of the younger man at Gwen's computer, half asleep came into view. The Welshman hadn't had much time for sleep recently.

"Hey." Jack murmured, resting his hands on Ianto's shoulders.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Werewolves." Ianto sighed.

Jack looked at him, confusion clear on his face.

Ianto shrugged, "Gwen was curious but she had her own jobs to do."

"Anything interesting?

"Not really."

Jack swivelled Ianto's chair until he was properly facing him, "You look tired."

"Yep."

"Do you think you could stay awake long enough for me to take you home?"

"Probably not."

"Good answer." Jack chuckled, "Come on."

Ianto slid his hand into Jack's and let himself be pulled up, coming face to face with the older man, so close their chests moved together with every breath from their lungs. Ianto smiled gently at him before being dragged up to Jack's office.

"I should shut down Gwen's computer."

"No, you can leave it." Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, "Time for bed."

"Don't you have work to do as well?"

"I'll do it later."

"Jack…I'm too tired to argue with you." Ianto murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Good, then don't."

"But Jack…"

"No buts. Get moving." Jack interrupted sternly.

Ianto groaned before moving down to Jack's bunk. He dropped on to the bed, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

Jack lied next to him, pulling him close, "So did you learn anything about werewolves?"

"This and that."

"Like?"

"Well that whole silver bullet thing isn't strictly true."

"They're tough." Jack sighed.

"Did you know that once a werewolf finds its mate, it won't leave them? Not for anything, until the day they die." Ianto smiled as he said it, "That's kind of sweet."

Jack smiled, whispering in Ianto's ear, "I'll be your werewolf."

Ianto chuckled, "You're not a werewolf Jack, I think I would've noticed that by now."

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck, howling softly into it, making the Welshman laugh.

"Stop it!"

"You don't know for sure that I'm not a werewolf. I could've happened recently." Jack teased.

"Stop being an idiot." Ianto smirked.

Jack bit the younger man's neck gently, making Ianto's breath hitch.

"Jack!"

"Are you saying you won't be my werewolf?" Jack pouted down at the Welshman.

Ianto laughed, "Yes Jack, I'll be your werewolf."

"Good, because I just bit you so it would suck if you said no."

Ianto shook his head, smiling and pulled the older man into a soft kiss, "Go to sleep Jack."

_**A/N: Shameless fluff because "NGEFTIC" is full of angst. I'll have a NGEFTIC chapter up soon! Please review ;D**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	12. Planets

**Title: **_**Planets**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones **_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto falls from a rooftop.**_

**Author Notes: **_**…I don't know.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto would still be alive and if I owned Short Stack, I'd be married to Andy Clemmensen but I don't cue crying sequence**_

**Prompt: **_**"…**__**Sweet heart I'm here for you, to see your pretty face, as if I had the stars to capture your embrace. Sweetheart I'm holding out. Sweetheart were pulling through. Sweetheart I'm reaching out, only to get to you…"**_

"Ianto!" Jack ran to the side of the roof, gripping the younger man's hand before it left his reach.

"Don't you dare let go!" Ianto warned, tightly holding on to Jack's hand.

"Never." Jack assured.

The Welshman looked down, and then snapped his head back up to the captain, "Fuck Jack! Pull me up!"

"I'm trying! Try to be lighter!"

"Jack please…" Ianto begged, "I don't want to die. Not like this."

"I won't let you go. I'm not going to lose you."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I've ruined everything _again_."

"Not your fault Yan. We can still get them, right now I need to get you back on solid ground."

Jack's grip began to waver as sweat built up on both their hands. The fear in Ianto's eyes was so clear, it terrified Jack. He never wanted to see him like this.

"Jack, I'm scared." Ianto murmured, looking into Jack's sharp blue eyes.

"You know what? So am I. Fear's goof though Ianto. It helps to make you feel alive."

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm with his other hand, getting a better grip. Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's other hand to reassure himself. The older man pulled as hard as he could and Ianto grabbed the ledge as he got closer to the rooftop.

"Almost…"

Jack tugged on Ianto's hands, pulling him on to the rooftop and into his arms. Ianto's arms quickly found their way around Jack's waist, holding on to him for dear life. He was shaking as he breathed in Jack's reassuring scent.

"Ssh, it's okay Ianto." Jack crooned, "I've got you now."

Ianto breathed in Jack through ragged breaths. His arms tightly wrapped around him as his head rested in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack's arms holding him close were so warm and comforting.

Jack pulled back just enough to look into Ianto's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Ianto was still shaking, "I think so."

Jack stroked the younger man's cheek gently, "Well I'm not."

Jack pulled Ianto back to him and into a bone crushing hug.

"Jack…"

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Ianto chuckled quietly, still in shock, "Believe me, I never want to."

"That was the scariest wakeup call I've ever had." Jack sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could die Ianto. Every day I'm putting you at risk like this."

Ianto pressed his lips firmly to the older man's, trying to show him how much he cared. He tasted Jack on his lips and smiled as he moved closer, rubbing his hands up and down the captain's back lovingly. The closeness had all his senses in overdrive and when he pulled back, he rested his head against Jack's.

"I don't know what to say to make those thoughts go away. I think it's clear that I don't always know how to talk to you and your methods are sometimes a tad unorthodox," Ianto chuckled, "But I know what I'm doing Jack. Today was just a minor slip up."

Jack smiled, looking into Ianto's stormy grey eyes, so warm, so full of love, "Just don't ever fall off anymore buildings."

"I won't. I promise." The younger man pressed his lips softly to Jack's, but just for a moment, "Come on, we need to find them."

_**A/N: New Short Stack song calls for new ficlet for this challenge! And I ADORE this song. Its AMAZING. Yep. That's it. Haha. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
